


Safe With Me

by mylevimylove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, One Shot, leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylevimylove/pseuds/mylevimylove
Summary: Leo and Guang-Hong hang out together and things get cute.





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just love LeoJi.

Leo de la Iglesia and his boyfriend Guang-Hong Ji were hanging out on his king size bed in his hotel room. They chose Leos room because they knew that his coach wouldn’t disturb them surprisingly. They hadn’t seen each other for two months and Leo was eager to feel his cute boyfriends touch again. He wanted to feel his skin again. His lips against his own. He was fantasizing about this the whole day long. 

He was a touchy person in general, but with Guang-Hong he took it to the next level. As soon as they were together he either played with the younger boys hair, hugged him or linked their pinkies constantly. Guang-Hong appreciated his boyfriends open admiration for him and wanted to show him the same kind of affection. 

They were laying in bed together, face to face, telling each other everything that had happened in practice and during the flight. In the background Leos I-Pod was set to play their favorite playlist. When they ran out of stories to tell they just enjoyed the silence between them. They were staring at each other in peace and then Leo began stroking Guang-Hongs hair mindlessly. 

He started telling him how it hard it had been to not see him for so long. How much he missed him. How much he wished that he was with him instead of practice. How he thought about him all the time. It made Guang-Hongs heart ache to hear Leo say those words out loud. Normally he’d play it cool, mostly for Guang-Hong. He didn’t want Guang-Hong to worry about him, but deep down in his heart Guang-Hong felt how Leo was struggling with the distance. 

After all he was feeling the same longing every time they were skyping. He felt it when he saw a picture of Leo in practice. He sometimes even got jealous over random people that Leo took selfies with. Even though he knew he had nothing to worry about. 

In a moment of braveness Guang-Hong got himself up on his arms and leaned his body over Leos. The other boy watched his actions in silence. He was waiting. Guang-Hong gently pressed his lips on Leos and cupped his face with his hands. His thumbs stroked his cheeks softly. Those plump lips of Leo always got him. He still couldn’t believe that they were official. That someone like Leo was interested in him. 

Leos hands grabbed Guang-Hongs hips and threw him over, switching positions. Now Leo was on top of Guang-Hong. He sealed their lips again, smoothly parting Guang-Hongs lips with his tongue. Guang-Hong always tasted like pink bubblegum and he loved it. It drove him crazy. 

He began to deepen the kiss, went in for more, mildly pulling the younger boys hair and grinding his hips against Guang-Hongs. Suddenly he felt Guang-Hong stiffen. He stopped immediately. 

„I’m sorry, I lost it. Sometimes I forget how to think properly when I’m around you!“ Leo threw Guang-Hong an apologetic look. He felt terrible. The younger boy blushed slightly and his freckles were glooming with shame. He was embarrassed. „I’m not mad. It’s not that I don’t want to, but I’m not ready yet. I can’t take it further right now. I need my time with all this stuff. I hope you don’t think I’m lame“ He avoided Leos gaze. 

Leo could see tears in his eyes. Leo nodded and pulled Guang-Hong into his arms. „Silly you, I’d never think you’re lame. If someone’s lame, then it’s me! I don’t want to rush you. I want you to feel safe with me! It’s just that I love you so much and I wished I could spend every day with you.“ He kissed Guang-Hongs forehead and tightened his grip around him. He needed him to know that he meant every single word. 

He couldn’t see the happy grin spread on Guang-Hongs face. His freckles more evident than ever, glooming with excitement. Guang-Hong nuzzled himself closer to Leo, inhaled his familiar scent and whispered: „Don’t worry. There’s no place on earth where I’d feel more safe than right beside you. Trust me on this!“


End file.
